


When the stars fall down

by 4yumii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Car Accidents, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4yumii/pseuds/4yumii
Summary: The first year of college is over and that needs a celebration. Lance, Hunk and Pidge find themselves in Matt’s apartment alongside with Allura and Shiro and another guest?





	When the stars fall down

“So what do we do? We didn’t really plan anything, did we?” Lance asked as he walks with Hunk and Pidge inside the apartment. “I don’t know. Maybe watch some movies.” Pidge closed the door.

“I guess Matt is still out. I’ll be right back” They mumbled and disappeared in their room for a second.

Hunk and lance took their shoes and jackets off and find themselves at the kitchen counter.

Hunk opened his bag and took some of his own little creations out. “Well, I made some cookies but I think that’s not enough for all of us” Lance grabs a cookie and makes his way in the living room. The apartment is just big enough for their little group meeting. He takes a few movies out of the shelf under the tv and sits down on the couch.

“There will be more than enough for us, buddy. But more importantly, how was your date with Shay yesterday?” The question turned Hunk‘s face bright red as he sits down on the couch as well. “Oh, uhm, good I guess? Really good. We are kind of in a relationship now and tomorrow we are going to see each other again.” He smiles nervously, playing with one of the pillows in his hands and chuckles as lance nearly choked on his cookie.

“You’re what?! Wow man, congrats! I can’t believe it. I told you she was the right one!”

“Who is the right one?” Pidge asked across the room. “Hunk and Shay are together!” Lance exclaimed enthusiastically.

 

A few minutes pass and the door opened again, revealing Matt, Allura and Shiro and close behind another guy with black hair. He is shorter than Shiro and covered with a black jeans and red hoodie with a weird alien symbol on it.  
“Hey everyone! We bought some snacks!” Matt walks in and holds up the bags full of excitement, the others close behind.  
“Guys, this is Keith, my little brother” Shiro says, gesturing to the boy, who is now standing next to him.  
“Hello, nice to meet you all.”

They make themselves comfortable. Allura, Shiro and Keith sit down on the ground next to Pidge and Matt takes the other spot on the couch, looking through the movies, which are sprayed around the floor.

“You know already Allura and Matt. This is Lance, this is Hunk and this is Pidge.” Shiro pointed at them one after another.  
“And what brings you here, Keith?” Lance asks, shoving another cookie in his mouth and examining Keith with his eyes. “Well, uhm, I’m actually going to the same college as you now” Keith answers.

“Wow, that’s great. So you’re new here?” Hunk asked out of curiosity.  
“Yeah, I guess” Keith mumbles, feeling more than awkward to be here.  
“What are you majoring in?”  
“I’m majoring in Arts.”

Silence fell over them, so Hunk just kept going. “Sounds great. Uhm, I’m majoring in mechanical engineering, pidge here in computer engineering.” He points at pidge, who just adjusts their glasses. “And Lance here-” He was cut off by Lance. “I’m majoring in music.” He points at himself, somehow glaring at Keith as if he is trying to figure something out.

“Yes, that being said, it’s nice to meet you too, Keith.” Hunk continued.

Matt shoves a movie in the DVD player when nobody said anything else. 

“What are we watching?” Pidge asked as Matt grabs a few more blankets and pillows to throw at them and put all the snacks and drinks on the table with a huge grin on his face. “You will see.”

 

It turns out it was back to the future. One of Matt’s favourite movies. Halfway through the movie though, Lance breaks the silence, pointing at Keith. “Aha! I know who you are! You were that weird kid in middle school, who always got in fights. You were one of the top in class. I was obviously always better than you!”  
Everyone turned to Lance with a questioning look on there face. Keith frowns and only could manage a small “What?”

“Don’t tell me you don’t remember! We were in the same class, we were like rivals, you know Lance and Keith, neck and neck.” Lance exclaims, gesturing with his hands between them.

“Lance, are you sure this is him?” Hunk cuts in with a worried expression on his face as he glances over at Keith.

“Of course it’s him! I would recognize that mullet everywhere.” Everyone burst out in laughter as Keith pouts in silence.

Soon enough the laughter dies down and every one tries to pay attention to the movie again.

 

A few hours pass, the second movie was in. The group was covered in blankets and cuddled against each other, except for Keith. He was just sitting on the ground next to Shiro, slightly leaning against him. The cold night air begins to show up and all he could think of how late it already is. Keith’s feet are freezing. Even though the movie was interesting and he never watched it, he feels his eyelids growing heavy. But he couldn’t just sleep yet. Not here, not in front of Shiro’s friends. The comfort he felt is now gone. He hates this.

“Where is the toilet?” He nudged Shiro with his elbow carefully. Said person snaps out of his daze and whispers where it is.

Keith stands slowly up, careful not to make much noise as he walks over to the corridor.

“Where is he going?” Pidge mumbled in a pillow. “Just the toilet” Shiro answered as he stretched his arms out. “I guess it’s getting late” he yawns. “You could say that. I guess I’ll be leaving soon, need to be at the bakery tomorrow morning.” Hunk says.

“Can I drive with you? The movie is almost over anyway, let’s wait until then” Lance suggests, outstretching his legs. “Yeah, of course dude. What about Allura?”

Almost everyone turns to see Allura sleeping quietly, snuggling against a pillow.

“She can stay here. I’m not sleeping anyway.” Pidge says.

“Pidge, you need to sleep, too. You can’t just stay awake every night.” Shiro cuts in an almost commanding voice.

“Yes , daaaad” They sighed, exaggerating the last part.

“Anyway, where is Keith? Isn’t he taking a little too long?” Pidge asked, pointing at the empty spot.

“I told you he is weird” Lance commented. “Lance, I like him, so shut up.” Pidge grumbles.

“What do you like about him? He is so emo, I literally can’t look at him.” Lance lets out a breath.

“Oh, I see. That’s why you couldn’t stop starring at him through the whole movie.” Pidge smirked sarcastically, bringing a chuckle out of Hunk.

“Whaa, NO, I did NOT stare at him. Shut up, you gremlin!”

“Whatever”

 

“I check on him.” Shiro made his way over to the bathroom, stopping however when he hears whimpering. He opened the door quickly only to find Keith bending over the toilet. He was throwing up. Again.

“Hey, buddy, you alright?” Shiro kneels down next to him, putting his hand on his back with a circling movement. “We can go now if you want.” Shiro continues until Keith is sitting upright again. Wiping his mouth off, he tries to stand up, Shiro holding him with a tight grip on his arm. He stumbled over to the sink and washes his face. “Everything okay?” Shiro asked concerned.

 

“I told you today is a bad day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I reread it and changed a few things. Nothin major though, it’s still the same plot

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, hello guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction, i hope you enjoyed this first chapter!  
> Anyway, English is not my native language, so there will be mistakes that I’m not aware of   
> One of the main reasons I write this is to improve my writing especially in english. So please don’t judge and just write a comment if there is something I should correct ^-^


End file.
